


Love sick

by TVDramaQueen



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: (I wrote this almost two years ago and never posted it, enjoy)





	Love sick

Aleks has always had one of the worst immune systems known to man. Every time his boyfriend James got sick he got it within the next few days as well. Some may say it was because the two swapped spit so often, sharing personal space more often than not. But it wasn’t just when James got sick. Seamus get’s a cold and all of a sudden Aleks is sneezing all over James computer while there streaming. Jordan coughs once during a meeting and the next night Aleks keeps them up until 1 am having a coughing fit.

And then the worst of it happens.

Sly gets the chicken pox from god knows where and James freaks out. He practically forces Aleks to where oven mitts and a face mask to keep him from contracting the virus.

“He’s not going to get it from breathing the same air as him.” Dan says after he and Seamus are done laughing at how stupid Aleks looks dressed with such fashion.

“I look like an idiot James.” Aleks groans making sure James sees how miserable he is.

“I don’t care. I don’t want you to get sick again you catch stuff way to easily I am taking every precaution you don’t get the pox.”

“Sly isn’t even here James.” Dan buts in

“Well his germs are on everything and his germs have the pox!”

Aleks groans again before leaving the kitchen area they were occupying to go to his office to be miserable in peace.

If he was being honest he would have to admit that James caring about him so much did feel nice. The fact was that Aleks kind of liked being sick of late since he got pampered by James and got extra snuggles and treats from his amazing boyfriend. The sick part was shitty but having all of James attention felt really nice.

Aleks spent most of his day being miserable and avoid James to make him feel bad which he knew James, being the moron he is, wouldn’t even notice. He did spend a lot of his day also texting Eddie as the idiot was bored out of his mind at home with Chef with no Seamus to keep him company. Seamus looked rather sad to be at work to start with and Aleks had no clue why he didn’t just stay home with said Latino since they were recording or anything anyways.

Finally the day was over and Aleks could go home and forget about his stupid plan to get sick and just play Battleblock theatre with James. They got home and James made supper while Aleks was showering. When Aleks got out of the shower however he noticed a few little red bumps on his usually smooth skin. Blowing it off as acne from still dragging through some sick and twisted puberty phase since he was 16 and heads into the kitchen to see if James’ is done cooking.

They go to sit on the couch to eat, James throwing Ein a couple scraps because he can never stop spoiling her when he turns to Aleks and notices a couple red dots forming on his face.

“Jeez Aleks we gotta get you some acne cream or something it’s like your re-going through puberty.”

“Shut up I don’t know where they all came from.”

Little did they both know that the spots slowly starting to occupy Aleks skin were the same covering Sly’s at this exact moment.

Aleks was just about to crash for the night, already changed into his PJ’s, feeling much colder then he usually did even though it wasn’t that bad outside when he let Ein out. He decided to just text James that he was going to sleep feeling too weak and tired to walk up the stairs and interrupt his recording session like always for his goodnight kiss. The second his head hits the pillow he’s out like a light.

James sighs as he finishes his recording, feeling bad he didn’t run down to say goodnight to Aleks he decides he’ll make it up to him in the morning. He glances at the clock to see it’s already 12:30 and heads to his and Aleks room to find him knocked right out. James crawls into bed after kicking off his pants so he’s just down to his boxers and his t-shirt. He leans over to give Aleks a kiss when he notices something. He’s absolutely covered in red spots.

Chicken pox.

“Fucking going to kill Sly.” James grumbles as he gives Aleks his kiss and pulls him into his arms, spooning up behind him and already dreading the morning ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old, but I still wanted to post it. Didn't want it to go to waste.


End file.
